


Company

by Prolixo



Series: Tintin Drabbles: Only Him [1]
Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Haddock - Freeform, Gen, Nester - Freeform, Snowy - Freeform, The Captain - Freeform, Tintin - Freeform, Tintin Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolixo/pseuds/Prolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Captain inquires about Tintin's apparent lack of romance in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

 

xXx  
Company

It was on the rare occasions when they weren't on the trail of a mystery that Haddock began to wonder whether Tintin could be doing more with his life. He didn't mean more as in moving around and expanding his horizons, because they did enough of that as it was and he had the passports to prove it. He just sometimes found himself concerned with what Tintin did for himself. He knew the boy absolutely loved his work and that his love for adventure would never change, it was just when they were sitting quietly doing absolutely nothing productive that he felt his young friend should make the most of it. This is what had brought him to suddenly bring up the question he'd been meaning to ask for a while. Not one for subtly and beating around the bush, the Captain cleared his throat, folded his newspaper, and spoke over to his young friend loudly, breaking the silence.

"So, when are you going to find a girl, lad?" There was a slightly awkward pause as Tintin lowered his book to his lap and looked over from the couch, a politely bewildered smile forming on his face.

"Do I really need to find one right now?" came Tintin's placid reply after a moment.

"Well, you haven't found a case worth reporting or investigating any time recently," the Captain pointed out, frowning and waving a hand impatiently. "I don't see why you don't spend your time doing other things."

"That's true. But who can say a case won't come up as soon as tomorrow?"

"That doesn't matter. Do you just plan on sitting around at Marlinspike for the whole time?"

"I'm… enjoying it," Tintin replied, hesitating briefly as he thought about it. "It's nice to sit back for once." The Captain gave him a blank stare. Sit back? _Sit back?_

That boy didn't know the meaning of sitting back and relaxing. If he had, they wouldn't have travelled across the world several times. His back ached just thinking about it, and he still couldn't figure why he tagged along almost every time.

"Nonsense."

Tintin sighed a little in slight exasperation and shook his head. "I'm not looking for anyone at the moment anyway; I'm quite content just being here. But I appreciate your concern."

Stubborn little-  
"Fine, if you say so. But don't be surprised when no cases turn up and you're bored," the Captain said finally, turning back to his newspaper. He'd find another way to convince him later, but for now he'd leave it.

Tintin laughed quietly and returned to his book with a smile. "No, I won't," he assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tintin and all characters, settings, and ideas referenced to from the comics © Hergé.


End file.
